Buchu!
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke did not like kisses. He made that perfectly clear, mentioning something along the lines of how exchanging spit doesn’t really relay affection and care.Naruto was more than ready to prove him wrong. SasuNaruSasu. Fluff!


_**Buchu**__!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto and I don't plan on doing so any time in the near future. The far off future is a different thing entirely that even I cannot predict. I know you all are shocked. ;D _

_Oh, and added note. I got the inspiration for the title from Meshi Chu and her story Chu!. When thinking of a title for this story I vaguely remembered Meshi Chu telling me that Chu meant kiss. I did not mean to steal her title or take entire credit for it, so I'm changing the name slightly (Buchu is also another sound effect for a kiss) and giving her the credit she deserves. Also, read her story Chu!, it's good! ;D Ja!_

_This is a break from Mute Gardener, which I am still working on! ;D _

_Note: This is pure unadulterated fluff. And sophisticated cheese (badger-chan would be so proud of me!) You have been warned! Also, Sasuke is a little OOC because I wanted to make him like that. He told me I could, I swear! _

_Have a nice read! :D _

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

Uchiha Sasuke did not like kisses.

He made that perfectly clear once he accepted Naruto's offer for a date. He mentioned something along he lines of how exchanging spit doesn't really relay affection and care.

Naruto was more than ready to prove him wrong.

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

Their first date was simple. Naruto took Sasuke out for dinner followed by a stroll through the streets. No, they did not go for ramen, but a quaint little restaurant in the heart of town. And no, they did not spar. They can do that all day, everyday. However, their usual banter of words and swapping of glares was ever present throughout the night. Afterwards, Naruto walked Sasuke home and bade him goodnight with a smile and a wave as he walked away.

Tonight he would obey Sasuke's wish.

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

Two weeks later, once they had found a slight lull in their schedule, Sasuke agreed to a second official date.

Once again; a nice restaurant and time to hang out, talk, and argue. All three activities flowed synonymously together; rolling smoothly and interchangeably from serious conversations to light talk to verbal fights.

This time when Naruto walked Sasuke home, just as he was about to turn around, he snuck a small kiss on the Uchiha's cheek.

Sasuke quickly shoved him away and gave him his infamous Uchiha Glare. He then pressed his hand to the offended cheek as though trying to protect it from further damage.

"I said no." he repeated which Naruto returned with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Naruto waved, failing in his attempt to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Night teme!" He quickly ran off before he could gauge a proper reaction from the other boy.

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

They were out on a two-man mission. Simple delivery of a precious and rare pack of rose seeds for the Raikage of Kumogakure. Where this man would be planting his garden, neither knew. But that wasn't their concern.

So far they had not run into any trouble, though that is never much of an assurance for their journey ahead. Yet Naruto planned to stir up his own trouble.

Sasuke and Naruto were resting at their campsite for the night just enjoying the peace after a light meal. Once the sky had begun to darken Naruto stood up and called for first watch. Sasuke nodded, "Wake me in a few hours."

"Will do."

As Sasuke got up to get into his blankets Naruto snaked his head around to lightly nip the other's nose. "Sweet dreams."

Sasuke gave the best glare he could muster under the circumstance of blushing, no, reddened in anger, cheeks. He quickly stalked away with a growl. Leaving behind a smug Naruto smirking.

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

All of Team 7 were guests of Yuki in Snow Country.

No mission attached, just a simple invite to Naruto and his team with a few discussions about countries relations between Naruto and Yuki. But that was to be expected from one current and one future leader.

Finally after hours of talking and catching up between the two friends Yuki bade them all a goodnight. Sakura and Kakashi went to their respective rooms, while Naruto dragged Sasuke to the joint room he had requested.

"I am not sleeping with you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not all the surprised, and pointed to the two futons laid out for their choice. Sasuke nodded in approval and went to settle down for the night.

Naruto removed his shirt and prepared to do the same before changing his mind and crawling over to Sasuke's side.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke held his hand in front of his face and tried to push Naruto away. Instead, Naruto took his pale hand and landed a kiss on the out-turned palm and onto the tip of each finger. Slowly, lovingly.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over, his mind in a daze. A little belatedly after Naruto had finished, Sasuke awoke from his trance and responded by curling his hand into a fist. Ready to punch his attacker away, he was surprised yet again.

Naruto, unfazed, clung to the fist and kissed each knuckle with a grin in between, before releasing the hand back to its owner, who was once again shocked and frozen in place. Naruto gave him one last foxy grin and then fell down onto his own futon away from the raven.

He was snoring lightly before Sasuke even moved.

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

After the incident in Snow Sasuke had become wary of all touches; pats on the back, pull on the arm, light hugs, anything. Even their spars had turned tense and cautious. Caught between offensive-defensive, Sasuke was losing more often than usual.

Their "dates" had dwindled down to hanging out with their friends on those few rare occasions when most of them were free. Just as long as Sasuke wasn't alone with Naruto any longer than necessary, they were "fine."

One evening after seeing a movie with their group as they were walking along back to their respective houses, Naruto was able to successfully pull Sasuke off to the side and down an alley. He grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip and slammed him against the wall. Not allowing for any protest, Naruto smashed their lips together. Holding Sasuke's shoulders down with one hand, he wove the other hand through raven locks, keeping Sasuke positioned securely under him. He melded their lips, pressing against the other for all he was worth.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't push him back, growl in the back of his throat, fist his hands, or glare wholes into his boyfriend's head.

Instead, he melted into the kiss.

Leaning back against Naruto his fingers worked their way around the other's waist and through blond hair. All coherent thoughts had left him as he pushed back with his own lips, begging for more.

Finally, the two broke away to pant heavily at one another.

"That… was-"

"So… are you… still against kissing?" Naruto asked with a lecherous grin plastered hazily on his face.

Sasuke could only glare half-heartedly as he shook his head in defeat.

Maybe Uchiha Sasuke did like kisses. As long as they were from Naruto, of course.

_**XXXX I love SasuNaru XXXX**_

Do you love them, too? ;3


End file.
